


Muripaala Mukunda

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Torn Between the Ladies! [1]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Sivagami's POV on Amarendra Baahubali.





	Muripaala Mukunda

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings apply to upcoming chapters.
> 
> Chapters will be updated as and when RL permits. Life as a postgraduate medical student is tough, so please be kind!
> 
> Would love to know your feedback. :)

"Our best efforts couldn't save the Queen, Your Highness," rues the royal midwife as I fight back a silent tear. "It's a boy," she notes, holding out the baby towards me.

I have never really believed in the concept of love at first sight, but that changes as soon as I lay eyes on the infant.

He doesn't burst into tears when I hold him, and instead looks back confidently in my direction.

There is something so magnetic about this child that you can't help adoring him. It's such a pity that he lost his mother the moment he was born.

 _Well, he didn't,_ I correct myself fiercely. He has merely moved from the custody of Mother Devaki to that of Mother Yashoda.

I gently smile at the child-- _my_ child-- as he clasps my finger with all the strength his tiny frame allows, which, I note with newfound pride, is heads and shoulders above that of babies his age.

Far from seeking protection, he already seems determined to unconditionally protect _anyone_ who decides to love him.

 _Baahubali_ , I hear myself whisper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess that the Baahubali series really brought out the language geek in me. I started my baby steps in learning Telugu solely in the hope of being able to watch the original film without subtitles some day... wish me luck, friends!
> 
> Yes, of course, you guessed it right... the title is the first line of the song 'Kanna nidurinchara.' The use of the affectionate word 'Muripaala' intrigued me... I just couldn't help noting that the word fits equally well with the Vatsalya and Madhura Bhaavas, and is equally in sync with the POVs of Yashoda and Radha towards Mukunda (Krishna). So why not use it from the Yashoda (Sivagami) angle instead of the Radha (Devasena) angle?
> 
> PS: I can't get over the Baahubali fanfic-writing (or well, trying to write) addiction now!


End file.
